The Boy And His Skateboard
by tinyrose22
Summary: Annabeth Chase lives alone in Manhattan, after moving from California, leaving her friends and family behind. She lives a simple, routined life...What could change it? Her Sunday morning walk takes a turn when a boy with sea green eyes and a mess of raven black hair crosses her path. Could this be the start of something new for Annabeth Chase, or is it just another normal day?
1. Cocoa

Annabeth

My heart was pounding. I was so close, only 5 blocks from my apartment building. Sweat was dripping down my back and my legs were burning. My blonde curls plastered to my face. I ran further than I normally do. I pushed myself over the edge. Finally, I spotted my building and let out a sigh. I stretched out and walked in.

Normally, on days I run, I take the stairs. Today, I was just too tired. The elevator was much more appealing. I pressed the 11 and slumped against the wall, watching the doors close. Pausing the music, I pulled out my earbuds and wound them up. The elevator came to a stop and I stepped out, taking the everyday route. I opened the door, dropped my things on the table, and hopped in the shower.

I run to keep myself in shape, and I don't have any other reason. I'm more focused on my college grades and getting my work done. Which would explain my lack of close friends and how often I'm in my apartment. Occasionally, I wonder who my roommate would have been if I chose the dorms. I even find myself wishing I was there from time to time. But my dorm didn't allow pets.

I threw my sopping hair up into a messy bun. This definitely wouldn't help with the curls, but I had other things on my mind. I gathered my weekend math work and sat down. Mittens jumped up into my lap and nudged me with her head.

"I missed you, too, Mittens," I said playfully, giving her a small kiss.

I grabbed my pencil and got to work.

When I woke up, my face was in my books. I sat up rubbing my eyes. I must have pulled an all-nighter, but at least I had the last day of my weekend free. I shivered and snatched my phone from the table. It was 45 degrees! The temperature dropped significantly since yesterday. I spotted my animal rescue hoodie and put it on. Cocoa sounded good; I've never been much of a coffee drinker. I reached for the box, but found nothing in it. I guess I was due for a shopping trip anyway.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and laced up my boots. My hair was a curly mess and definitely wasn't in the mood to fight with it. I pulled it back into a ponytail, not thinking to look in a mirror. Before putting it in my pocket, I checked the time on my phone, 9:30; perfect. I grabbed my keys and started for the door. Just as I turned the handle, I threw my keys back inside. The store is so close it wouldn't make much sense to drive, even if it was cold out. Besides, a walk in one of the first days of winter didn't sound so bad.


	2. Sandy

**Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. How do u like it so far? Here's a twist for you. Leave comments please!**

 **-22**

Annabeth

Halfway through my walk, I regretted not taking the car. The air had gotten colder and of course I wasn't wearing gloves or a hat. Now and then, a few people would stroll by walking their dogs or drinking coffee from a nearby cafe, but overall, the sidewalks were bare. I decided I must look pretty ridiculous from my oversized sweatshirt to the tangled mop on my head. I pulled the hood over my head, mostly to block out the chilling wind, but also to shield my face from anyone I might know. The chances of running into anyone _were_ pretty slim, but there was still a chance…

The thought trailed off as I remembered my reason for this frosty walk. I stopped at a turn in the sidewalk and tugged my phone out out my pocket. I pulled up the map to check where I was. I hadn't been paying much attention, I guess. I zoomed in and saw that I only had one more block to go. I went to turn down the street when something caught my eye, or more like my ear.

"Sandy!" A voice from behind me was yelling. "Slow down! Stop!" A boy on a skateboard flew by me, struggling to keep his grip on a dog leash. I pressed myself against the wall as the wind blew off his hood, revealing a head of messy, raven black hair. I waited until he was a safe distance away before I continued walking. I only took two steps before hearing his voice again.

"Watch out!" He called from up ahead, almost as if he was saying it right to me. _Watch out?_ I thought. _Why me?_ Then I saw it.

They were coming towards me at an intense speed. Within a blink of an eye, he lost his grip on the leash. The dog came running in my direction. I lunged for the dog, grabbing its collar. Just as I regained my footing, the boy tumbled off his skateboard, sending it flying at my shin. I stepped out of the way, but not quick enough. The board rammed into my ankle, causing me to fall.

"Agh!" I reached for my ankle, still clutching the dog's leash in my hand. The boy snatched his board and ran in my direction.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes full of concern. His eyes… They were a flawless sea green color with specks of blue and brown. I couldn't help but stare. Perhaps I stared a bit too long, because he scrunched his eyebrows.

"Oh," I said stupidly, mentally slapping myself for not looking in the mirror, or at least brushing my hair. "I'm fine. I'll be fine." I cringed trying to get up as he offered me his hand. I shook my head and pushed up against the wall.

"I'm so, so sorry," He looked down blushing.

"Really," I insisted. "It's fine. You should keep your dog under control though." I brushed off my jeans and noticed they were ripped at the knee. Sighing, I handed him back the leash.

"Thanks. This is Sandy," He ruffled the fur on her head. "She's my mom's. I was watching her for a couple of days. I'm headed there now, to my mom's." He shook out his hair and my heart skipped a beat. He could easily be the hottest guy I'd ever seen. "Sandy's never really like this. She's usually pretty chill. Sorry."

"It's fine, really," I tightened my ponytail. "You should get to your mom's." I started to walk away when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I never caught your name," He flashed me an adorably crooked smile. "I'm Perseus, but everyone calls me Percy." He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Mine's Annabeth," I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

His smile widened as he grabbed his skateboard. "See ya around, Annabeth!" He called out, walking away. I winced as I walked on my right ankle. I'd have to get an ice pack.


	3. Going Up

Annabeth

Again, I wished I had driven my car. While at the store, I found more things than I came for. I had four bags when I expected one and my ankle was a mess. The store was only six blocks from my building, but I was struggling to get out the door.

"Would you like some help getting those to your car, Miss?" One of the store clerks reached for their jacket.

"No, really," I waved, not wanting him to know I was stupid enough to walk. "I've got it." He gave me a confused look then returned to his work. I readjusted the groceries and limped out the door.

After the reaching the end of the sidewalk, my ankle was throbbing and the bags were getting heavier with each step.

"You're Alisha, right?" I turned around to see Maya Richman, one of the girls from my apartment building.

"Annabeth, actually," I shot her a pained smile. "Math question?" I shifted off my ankle and almost dropped my bags.

"Actually," Maya grabbed half the bags and put her arm around me. "I'm here to help you. I have somewhere to be, but I'll walk you a couple blocks."

"Maya, that's so sweet," I pulled myself up higher and we started walking. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it," Maya smiled. I was glad to have someone to help me, and maybe a new friend.

Maya walked me five blocks and even stopped to take a rest at a coffee shop. I bought us each a hot cocoa. It was the least I could do after she helped me. I even got a good 20 minutes to ice my ankle. By the time Maya had to leave, my ankle was feeling stronger and I got to know her better. We planned to work on our English project together instead of alone and to get together for breakfast Saturday. When she finally left, I felt better about the last part of the walk home. I reached the lobby and pressed the up arrow with my elbow. Exhausted, I leaned back against the wall.

A tall kid in a hoodie came skateboarding into the lobby. Even in my tired state, I made sure people followed the rules.

"Hey!" I called out. "There's no skating in the lobby." My call must have startled him because he stumbled off his board.

"I remember you!" I shook off his hood, revealing the face of the boy who ran me over earlier. "You're Annabeth!" He grabbed his board and walked over to me. "Here, let me help you." He took three of the bags from me and hopped into the elevator.

"Going up?" I asked, pressing the 11.

"Up's the only way," he joked. "How's your ankle?" He tightened the grip on his board and shifted around the bags.

"Okay," I said, shocked. I didn't expect him to remember me at all. The elevator doors opened and I stepped out. "I can take those now." I reached forward and lost my balance.

"No you can't," He grabbed my arm and helped me to my room. "At least let me bring them in." He looked at me with his beautiful eyes. How could I say no?


	4. Wise Girl

I reached up and took the ice from the mysterious boy. I couldn't figure out why he kept following me.

"Just relax for a while," he said, pushing a chair in my direction. "I'll put your things away and make some hot chocolate" Stunned, I sat down and put up my ankle.

"Thanks… " I trailed off, fighting to remember his name. "Perry?" I turned awkwardly in my seat. The boy stopped what he was doing and stared at me with wide eyes.

"You don't remember me, do you?" He he gasped dramatically, shaking his head. "I can't believe it! And after everything we went through?" He fell backwards onto the counter pretending to faint. "No cocoa for you!"

I smiled, blushing. "Can't we just start over?" He was already much different than when I met him on the sidewalk.

He raised an eyebrow and a look of mischief washed over his face. "Should I run you over again?" He lifted up his skateboard. "I seem to be pretty good at it."

I finally cracked, bursting out into laughter. I stuck my hand out for him to shake. "Annabeth Chase."

He took my hand. "Percy Jackson," Shaking it, he asked, "Ring a bell?"

"Actually, it does," I tapped my fingers on the table. "I believe I was promised a hot chocolate."

"Coming right up," Percy set some water on the stove and got to work. "Now, don't tell me where anything goes." He grabbed the grocery bags and opened all the cabinets. How fast he put them away was impressive. I didn't have to tell him where anything went. Once the groceries were gone, he grabbed two mugs and stirred up the cocoa.

I didn't know why he was helping me. Maybe to apologize for running me over with his board? I couldn't tell. It was kind of strange, but I did need the help.

"Here you go," Percy handed me a mug of the most delicious hot chocolate I'd ever tasted. He pulled up a chair and reached for something in the pocket of his hoodie. He pulled out a small paper bag.

"What's that?" I asked, sipping my drink.

"Just a little something from my mom," Percy spilled the contents out onto the table. "Can I interest you in some blue candy?"

"It's all blue?" I picked through and found a small mint. "Why?"

"It tastes much better blue," Percy grabbed a saltwater taffy and stuffed it in his mouth.

"How can it taste better?" I said, inspecting the candies. "It's just coloring."

Laughing, Percy grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and filled it with his blue candy. "You know," He said, leaning in. "You don't have to be wise all the time."

I thought about his words, letting them sink in.

"I should get going," Percy stood up, collecting his things. "We still have class tomorrow."

"Do you need a drive home?" I asked, suddenly realizing that he was at my apartment building.

"Nah, I'm only one floor up," He smiled. "See you around, Wise Girl." He opened the door and gave me a small wave. "Don't forget me."

Then the door shut and he was gone.


	5. The Classics

I woke up, tangled in my light blue bedsheets. Struggling, I slammed my fist into the clock, quieting the earsplitting alarm. 5:30. I had just enough time to get my things together. I unraveled myself from the covers and brushed my teeth. I pulled on a pair of ripped jeans and my boots. I searched through my closet and found a green t-shirt and grey scarf, putting together an outfit. Once I looked somewhat decent, I worked on my makeup. Mascara and natural colors covered my eyes. I let my blonde hair fall down, flowing over my shoulders. I'm told my princess curls are my best feature, but I never thought of my curls like that. Mostly, they just get in my way.

I ran to the kitchen, pouring food into Mittens bowl on the way. I grabbed a bagel and put on some water so I could fill a travel mug with cocoa for the drive. Mittens rubbed up against my leg, as if she was begging me not to go.

"Sorry, Mittens," I lifted her up, kissing her forehead. "I have classes today." I placed her back down, grabbing my keys. While my hot cocoa warmed up, I sat down to eat my bagel. I almost choked when I saw what was on the table.

The small bowl of blue candies sat in front of me. I thought he had brought his mother's gift home with him, but he had left it with me. I reached in and grabbed one. Inside the wrapper, a small piece of paper was folded up. It unfolded to reveal a number and a note: _Hope you haven't forgotten already! :)_ . Smiling, I added the number into my phone along with a name, Percy. I threw a leather jacket over my shoulders and headed out the door, wondering if I'd see those green eyes today.

My fifth class came around and I still hadn't seen Percy Jackson. At this point I gave up on trying to see him. With my luck, he probably didn't even go to my college. I went through the rest of my math class, hating myself for getting my hopes up. At 12:30, I went outside, wrapping myself in my scarf, to study and have my lunch. Out of nowhere, a bag dropped down beside my laptop. Startled, I looked up, Percy's smiling face staring down at me. My heart filled with excitement. He went to the college after all! Percy sat cross-legged opposite me in the grass.

"Yesterday was great, don't get me wrong, but I think we need to do something a little more fun." Percy closed up my binders and tossed them aside.

"Oh, really," I said, raising an eyebrow. "What could possibly be more fun than putting away my groceries?" He reached into his bag and pulled out a small stack of movies.

"It was hard to come up with something to top your chores," He smiled and showed me the movies. "But I came up with four classics."

I leaned back on my hands. "Show me what you got," I said. "The floor's yours."

Percy held up the first movie. " _Finding Nemo,_ one of my favorites," He handed it to me. "Next, we have _The Little Mermaid_ , and last, but certainly not least," Percy made a drumroll, slapping his hands onto the cold grass. "Pitch Perfect." I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Percy laughed along with me. "It's a classic! Tell me you've at least heard of it!"

"Don't worry," I assured him. "I have. Now, what's next?"

Percy looked at me, confused. He rummaged through his bag and came back with nothing. "I only had three movies, what do you mean?"

"You said you had four," I pointed out. "You must have counted wrong."

"I'm such a Kelp Head," He laughed.

"How about Seaweed Brain?" I asked, going along. "I think it suits you."

"Well, Wise Girl," he said, packing up his bag. "I've got to get to my next class." He stood up and offered me his hand. "We'll start with _Finding Nemo_ ,"

I watched him run across the lawn, wondering how I would get my work done tonight.


	6. Finding Nemo or Finding Thalia?

**Thanks to all of the people who viewed, and followed my story. I really appreciate it! I'm up for suggestions to what percy should do with Annabeth next. I would like to hear what you think should happen. Please review! Thanks! ~22**

Annabeth:

I'm a very hard worker, and I'm not easily distracted. So when I say I could barely focus on the rest of my classes, I mean it. I was so lost in my thoughts, my English teacher pulled me out of class to ask if I needed to go home. I was so excited for the movie with Percy I could barely breathe. Every time I thought about him, I smiled. So basically, I never stopped smiling. The worst part was, I had no idea why. I decided my best bet was to contact an old friend.

"Hello?" A groggy voice came from the other end of my cell.

"Thalia!" I called into the phone. "How are you?" I hadn't talked to her in a couple months and I missed her.

"Tired," she moaned back. "It's 12:07 in the morning. This better be an emergency." I had completely forgot about the time difference between New York and California. Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was a little after 3.

"Sorry," I quieted my voice. "I didn't notice."

"What!?" Thalia sounded surprised. "Annabeth didn't notice something? What's going on?" Being my closest friend, she could tell I was lost in thoughts.

"Well," I cleared my throat and tried to calm down. "I met this boy."

"Never thought this day would come," Even though I couldn't see her, I could tell she was smiling. "So… what's he like?"

"He has awesome hair, jet black," I began. "And the prettiest sea green eyes…" I rambled on and on about how great Percy was, telling her how we met.

"How long have you known him?" Thalia asked, more interested than I thought she would be.

"Two days," I said, suddenly realizing that I was obsessing over a boy I met yesterday.

"Two days?" Thalia snorted and tried to cover it up with a cough. "He must be pretty special."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," I said. "I never had such mixed feelings before. That's why I called you. I need your help, Thals."

"Okay, I'll try to," I heard her sigh. "Maybe you should tell me his name first."

"Oh, yeah," I had completely forgotten to tell her his name. I was too excited to remember the simplest of things. "It's Percy. Percy Jackson." On the other end, Thalia went silent. "Thalia?"

"That's a nice name," Thalia answered nervously. "Never heard that before… nope."

"What's going on?" I demanded. "Why is that so weird?"

"It's not," She was breathing heavily. "Got space in your apartment?"

"Wait, what?" Why would she be planning a trip? "Thalia! You can't come all the way out here! That's crazy!"

"I'm a crazy person," I could hear Thalia get out of bed and drag her suitcase out of her closet. "I'll see you soon, Annie." And she hung up.

An hour later, I had cleaned up my apartment, done all my work, and made some nachos. I sat down at the table and started eating. Not even five minutes passed before a soft knock came from outside. Quickly, I stood up and ran to the door. I opened it to see a familiar pair of sea green eyes.

"Percy!" I motioned for him to come in. "You can put your stuff on the table. I was just-"

"Nachos!" Percy cut me off, stealing a chip or two. "How'd you know?" Smiling at me, he settled in, unpacking a blanket, laptop, and water bottle from his backpack.

Mittens, who had been hiding under the table, let out a small cry and scurried out. Percy followed her with his eyes. "This is Mittens, my kitten," I said picking her up. Percy reached out and pet her soft grey fur. "I forgot to mention her before."

"That's okay," Percy took her from me and tickled her chin. "Did you rescue her?" Percy glanced in the direction of my sweatshirt hanging over the arm of the couch.

"Yeah, I did," I was reminded of the night I found her. "She was on the side of the road with her two sisters. I brought them all into the rescue center I volunteer at, but for some reason, I couldn't give her up."

"Wow," Percy put her back down and Mittens purred at his feet. "Do you think you could get me to volunteer at your rescue? It sounds like fun."

"Of course," I promised. "You can come with me next time I go in."

"Cool," Percy smiled, staring into my eyes. "Ready for the movie?" He pulled out his laptop and made himself comfortable on the couch with his blanket. "Are you going to join me?" He said, patting the spot beside him. I pulled on my hoodie and sat down, keeping a safe distance.

The movie started out kind of sad. No, I had never seen _Finding Nemo_ before. I sniffled through the first five minutes, expecting Percy to laugh at me. Instead, he did the same, hiding behind his blanket like a scared little boy.

The movie was pretty good, and when it was over, I was slightly upset there wasn't more. I wanted to see Nemo and little Squirt again, but Percy shut his laptop before the credits started.

"At least tell me you liked it," He said, waiting for my response.

"It was good," I admitted. "I didn't want it to end." Percy laughed and stared into my eyes again, like he was searching for something. "Is everything okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Your eyes," He said. "They're beautiful." That came as a shock to me. My boring grey eyes, beautiful? Percy leaned in closer, our faces only inches apart. He reached for a small piece of my hair, tucking it behind my ear. I closed my eyes, unsure of what was about to happen and-

A knock on the door interrupted our moment, whatever it was about to be. I had no idea who could be at my door this late. On my way to the door, I checked the clock. Was it 8 already? Behind me, Percy was packing up his things, getting ready to leave. The knock sounded again and I turned the knob. The door kicked open to reveal a short, black-haired girl in black jeans and a biker jacket.

"Annabeth!" She threw down her bags and wrapped me in a hug.


	7. Cousins?

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot. Sorry for the delayed update. Please keep reviewing! Thanks for the support! ~22**

"Thalia!?" I helped her carry her bags into my apartment, but not before crushing her in another hug. "What are you doing here? How did you _get_ here?"

"I came to see you," She said, pushing an electric blue strand of hair behind her ear. "As for how I got here," She said, a mischievous glint in her eye. "I have my ways."

From somewhere behind me, Percy coughed and I was suddenly reminded of his presence. Thalia hadn't noticed him either and the look on her face showed it.

"Oh, sorry," I straightened out my shirt, which had been wrinkled from my forceful hugs with Thalia. "Thalia, this is-"

"Percy," she finished. I opened my mouth to say something but stopped as I saw Thalia run to Percy. She crushed him in a hug, ruffling his hair. He blushed, but hugged her back, obviously embarrassed by the affection.

"Its been so long long!" Thalia blurted out. "I've missed you, Fish Face." She hugged him again, causing a look of confusion to cross my face. Nicknames? Hugs?

Percy saw my baffled expression and failed to hold back a laugh. Thalia looked back and chortled along with him. I crossed my arms, my glare asking for an explanation.

"Oh," Thalia snorted, trying to control her laughter. "I've known Percy since the day he was born." She nodded as if her answer was satisfying, but my scowl said otherwise. I looked to Percy, raising an eyebrow.

"We're cousins," He said, his smiled fading from my death stare. "Our dads' are brothers. We don't get to see each other much." He scratched the back of his neck,

waiting for me to answer.

"Oh," I breathed a sigh of relief, although I wasn't sure why. "This is going to be fun."

Percy looked at me skeptically, but when I smiled, he shot me a lopsided grin. "Well, I should get going," He picked up his bag, walking towards the door. "I still have all my homework to do."

I rolled my eyes. "We should all get together for dinner tomorrow night," I said. "At the restaurant a few blocks down. We can meet here at 5?" I could feel my heart beating rapidly, butterflies in my stomach, hoping Percy would say yes. I didn't have any idea why, but I couldn't suppress my feelings.

"That sounds awesome," Percy said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Wise Girl!" He waved and shut the door. From inside my room, I could hear him humming to himself as he walked down the hallway.

"So," Thalia said. "Before we talk about this Percy thing, we should find me a place to sleep." I grabbed her bags and brought them into my room. When I came back into the living room, Thalia was walking around the couch, inspecting every bit of it. "It's got to pull out into a trundle."

"It does." I knelt down and threw the pillows off the couch. Finding the groove along the back, I pulled hard, unfolding a makeshift bed."I'll go get some blankets." A few seconds later, I came back and handed Thalia the sheets I had found, who instantly began making the bed. Once she was finished, I made her a mug of coffee and myself a hot chocolate, not nearly as good as Percy's though.

"Now," Thalia sipped her drink and leaned forward. "Let's talk about my cousin."

"There's nothing to talk about," I said matter-of-factly, stirring my cocoa.

"Oh, yeah?" Thalia said, staring me down. "You called me six hours ago, disturbing my slumber, to talk about this kid you met yesterday. Not to mention that he was in your apartment when I got here, calling you cute nicknames. So you better start talking."

I sighed, knowing there was no way I was going to win, and began to explain. "He came by to show me a movie," I said, not making eye contact with her. "He's alright… Okay, maybe more than alright. But I don't know. I don't want to rush… I mean it's not like I _like_ him, because I don't, right?"

Thalia looked at me for a second, then grinned. Soon, her grin broke into laugh. "I think you need to calm down," She took a deep breath, trying to control her outbreak. "And now that you invited him on a date-" My eyes widened at her choice of words. "-you should really figure it out. Plus, I'll be there to push things along."

I reached over and shoved her shoulder. "What about you?" I asked, thinking about her own classes and her father. "What about all the college classes you'll be missing?"

"I said I was taking a trip to visit family," When she saw my shocked expression, she added, "Which isn't technically wrong. I mean, Percy's here."

I shook my head. "What am I going to do with you, Thalia Grace."

Taking the opportunity, she said, "You're going to make me popcorn and show me how to work the television," I shoved her again, but got up. "Seeing as it's six in the morning for me, I'm going to need something to do to help me get used to the time difference." She got up, and taking her coffee with her, settled into the couch-bed.

I left her to choose a movie and eat her popcorn while I got ready for bed. I called out a "goodnight" before shutting my bedroom door. I expected to fall asleep quickly, but my mind was racing, full of confusing thoughts. What was this thing that I had with Percy? What was the meaning of that moment we had shared earlier? I tried to get the thoughts out of my head, but it seemed impossible. After an hour of tossing and turning, of trying to forget, my eyelids began to fall and sleep consumed me, Percy's green eyes being the last thing I remembered.


	8. Jackets

**Sorry about the late update! :( Don't worry though! I'm working on Chapter 9! Thank you for reading! Please review! ~22**

Annabeth

I woke up the scent of burnt popcorn and a pounding headache, which was not an excellent combination. Through my sleepy haze, a soft, recurring tone was heard. As the morning began to come into focus, the sound became louder. Realizing it was my alarm clock, I slammed down my fist, a bit too hard. I turned over, nursing my throbbing hand, not ready to get up yet. The sunlight was beaming through my curtains, illuminating my entire room. Every other morning, the sunlight just peeked over the nearest building. I found myself wondering why this morning was different from the rest. Finally, common sense took over. I whipped around, sending pain through the back of my neck, up to my head. Unfortunately, I had checked the time too late and I had a mere twelve minutes to get ready.

My mind shot into overdrive as I ran around my room, finding pieces of an outfit and putting them together. Hating the fact that I had to go to class without taking a shower, I rushed into the kitchen, stuffing a granola bar into my mouth. I grabbed my bags and headed to the door, looking back to see Thalia and a bowl of blackened popcorn beside her. Not wanting to waste any time writing a note, I decided just to text her when I got to the elevator, explaining my disappearance. I tugged on my shirt, making myself somewhat presentable and stepped out of the elevator, only to be greeted by a freezing cold gust of air. I hadn't thrown on a jacket in my hurriedness this morning and I was about to pay for it with frostbite, knowing it was too late to turn back for one.

My day hadn't gotten much better from there. It took me five, frustrating minutes to start my car and I got caught at every red light. By the time I reached my first class, my lips were blue and my hair was disheveled from sprinting to make it on time. I received many curious looks from my classmates, but I dismissed them. Besides the first, my classes went well. I was beginning to forget about my chaotic morning as I strolled to the cafeteria. Something vibrated in my pocket and I pulled out my phone to read the new message.

Thalia: _U left ur jacket :)_

My nonchalant mood dissipated after reading her message and an irritable one replaced it. I could almost hear Thalia laughing at the jacket sitting uselessly in the kitchen. I was so busy staring at my books, thinking about Thalia, I didn't notice Percy sitting beside. When I turned my head and saw him, I leapt backwards, falling off my chair.

Laughing, Percy offered me his outstretched hand. I took it willingly, his fingertips sending shocks through my spine. Why did I keep doing that?

"Aren't you cold?" He asked, snorting in the process. "You know you're not wearing a jacket, right?" At first, I thought Percy might be concerned, but when I noticed his phone opened to Thalia's texts, I scowled. Percy quickly turned off his phone, blushing, but his malicious smile didn't fade.

"Can I help you?" I asked, putting my books back into my bag. "Any reason for visiting me at this table?" I tried to keep my death glare, but his lopsided grin sent my mind off its tracks. I suddenly found it hard to look at him without a bright shade of pink enveloping my cheeks. Why did he do this to me? I had no idea what was going on.

"I was just wondering, if you wanted me to drive tonight?" Percy looked down at his food nervously, as if I was going to yell at him for asking such a ridiculous question. I thought about my faulty car, unable to start correctly this morning, and nodded.

"Actually, yes," I said, laughing at the astonished look on his face. "My car's not working well, so I would really appreciate that. Thanks." I picked up my things to go to my next class. I turned to walk away, but stopped at the touch of Percy's hand on my shoulder.

"Wait," He tugged off his jacket and handed it to me. "You need it more than me." He shot me a huge, heartwarming smile, and before I could refuse his offer, raced off to his next class.

I didn't want to get out of my car. The temperature was only three degrees from freezing and of course, I didn't have my jacket. Yes, I had Percy's, but putting it on gave me feelings I couldn't understand. Not that I _wanted_ to understand them. Pulling myself from my thoughts, I opened the car door. I hopped out, the wind stinging my face. I took a deep breath and ran for the building. The heat in the lobby warmed me almost instantly. I walked into the elevator, looking forward to dinner in two and a half hours. Yes, I was counting down.

The second I set foot through the door, Thalia began interrogating me.

"Where did you get that jacket?"

"Percy, but-"

"Why would he give you his jacket?"

"I don't know, he just-"

"You like him, don't you?"

"I… we…" Taken aback by her questions, I began to stutter, unable to come up with an answer. Thalia grinned triumphantly, happy she got something out of her questionnaire. She walked up to me and patted me on the head. I slapped her hand away, embarrassed.

"You might want to shower," She said, glancing at my frostbitten nose and icy hair. "It will warm you up, and-" She looked at me over her shoulder, smirking. "you have a date."

Heat rose to my cheeks. "Its _not_ a date!" I retorted. "Its just… UGH!" I stormed off to the bathroom, slamming the door in frustration. I could hear Thalia laughing from outside, in search of something nice to wear.

After my nice warm shower, my mood seemed to lighten. When I went into my room to grab a dress, I didn't see Thalia, which I found suspicious. I pushed the thought aside and looked into my closet. I didn't own many dresses, but my friend Piper had made it her mission to buy me a lavish closet of clothes. I found a light bluish periwinkle-colored dress with a sweetheart neckline and two-finger-sized straps. It was fitted until the waist where it flowed out like a 50s dress. I had always loved dresses from the 50s. I left my hair in its natural curls, but pinned it off to one side. One of Piper's makeup tips helped complete the look. I stood at the mirror in my black, open-toed heels and for the first time,

I felt truly stunning.


	9. The Unexpected Visitor

**Thanks again for reading! Please review! ~22**

Annabeth

"Wow," I whipped around, a million people running through my mind. Percy was my first thought. How he -how anyone- could have walked up behind me without me knowing was my question. I almost _wanted_ it to be Percy, but when I saw who it was, my jaw dropped.

"Luke!" I rushed forward, crushing him in a hug. I hadn't seen Luke in years, and he brought with him a great deal of memories. I met him back when I tried to run away from home at seven years old. My father had just remarried and the idea of having a stepmother both scared and angered me. I ran into Luke who took me under his wing, along with Thalia, until my father could find me. That summer, my father sent me off to camp Luke and Thalia had both been counselors there. Our ages made no difference when it came to the kind of friend he and Thalia were to me.

"Annabeth!" He stepped back, holding my face in his hands. "You look beautiful." He hugged me again, but ended it quickly so he could straighten out the wrinkles in my dress. I thought I saw some pink in his cheeks, but it faded as quickly as it came.

"How have you been?" I asked, realizing that I hadn't seen them since I was sixteen, his last year at camp.

"Good," he said. "but I'm not important. You are. How have _you_ been?"

Blushing, I answered, "Great!" I opened my mouth to say more, but Thalia appeared in the doorway, wrapped in a bathrobe, and interrupted me.

"She's been doing _so_ well," Thalia said, a sarcastic look crossing her face. "that she has a date tonight." The extra emphasis she put on the word "date" made me uneasy, causing my already blushing cheeks to become darker. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched her slink back into the bathroom to get ready.

"It's NOT a date, Thals!" I yelled after her defensively. "We're going as friends… and she's going too." I said, more to Luke than to anyone else. I turned back towards the mirror, directing my attention away from the conversation. Luke ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"I have somewhere to be," Luke said, taking my hand. "But it was really nice to see you again, Annabeth." He kissed me cheek and walked out, leaving me more confused than ever. I checked my hair one last time in the mirror. Behind me, I could see someone. Percy.

"Who was that?" He asked. Was that anger in his voice? Jelousy?

"Oh!" I felt the heat rising in my cheeks as I leaned clumsily against my dresser. "Luke… he's an old childhood friend… Thalia's too." I added the last part quickly, to ease the tension between us. It must have worked, for as I said it, his shoulders seemed to relax.

A lopsided grin appeared on his face. After looking me up and down, his smile widened. "You look awesome!" He said. "Wow…" He trailed off, taking a peculiar interest in his shoes. I walked up to him looking at his cute blue tie. Ironically, it matched pretty well with my dress.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Percy" I straightened out his tie, which was almost as lopsided as his smile. For a moment, we locked eyes, grey swimming in green.

"Hey Lovebirds!" Thalia's call shocked us out of our trance, turning both of our faces beet red. "We should get going. We reserved a table for 5:30, not tomorrow!" I nodded and stepped in front of Percy, leading the way to the door. As we walked, I was astonished to see that Thalia was wearing a dress! I had never seen it before, so I assumed she had just recently bought it, probably during my shower. It was definitely Thalia's style; black and fitted with simple slits in the sides. Her choppy hair was spiked up, making her look like a heavy metal rock star at the Red Carpet.

"You look good, Thals," Percy said first, reading my mind.

"Yeah!" I added enthusiastically. "You should dress up more often. You look hot!" Thalia snorted in reply, but I could tell she was blushing.

"Let's go," She grabbed her jacket and I grabbed mine. Percy showed us to his car and helped us in. I let Thalia sit in the front, even though I could tell she wanted me nice and close to Percy. We chattered as we drove, as if we had all grown up together; as if Percy were just like Luke.

By the time we reached the restaurant, I had learned much about Percy, and even some things I didn't know about Thalia; like how she enjoys archery, and how Percy has a childish fascination with marine life. I shared my fondness of architecture, feeling that I should contribute to the conversation.

"I want to build something permanent," I said, after rambling on and on about the wondrous architecture of the Empire State Building, and my appreciation for old, Greek structures. "Something that will last forever…" Thalia, as always, was staring at me blankly, pretending to be interested. Percy, though, was watching me intently, truly engrossed in what I was saying. I stopped, breathing heavily after my endless speech. I looked at Percy, who was still staring at me, jaw half open, and found myself blushing yet again. That would make… the billionth time today?

"Well," Thalia cleared her throat to cover up a yawn. "We're here. So, let's eat!" She stepped out of the car and brushed off her dress. She checked her phone, then stared up at the sky as if she were anxious for something. Before I could think about it any longer, Percy arrived at my side.

"Madame," He said with a pathetic British accent, offering me his arm. "Other Madame." He rolled his head to the side, adding a dramatic hair flip. Thalia sent her eyes to the sky and shook her head. "Why do I even do this?" She muttered, half to herself, as she took Percy's arm.

Percy strolled off and dragged us along with him. When we reached the front desk, he smiled to the girl behind it. "Table for Jackson," he said, matter-of-factly. "Please." I had to cough to stop myself from laughing at his accent; he either didn't notice he was till talking in it, or he didn't care. I found it quite alluring. The girl shot me a look of pure hatred; her red hair seemed to be on fire. This only made me want to laugh more, but I regained my composure.

"This way," She (her nametag read Rachel) said through gritted teeth. "You're back here." Rachel brought us to the very back and sat us down. Her eyelids fluttered as she asked Percy what he would like to drink. To be honest, I found it very immature, and she had awful flirting skills. Her girly smiles and giggles extinguished the instant she looked at either me or Thalia. Being his normal, oblivious self, Percy had no idea Rachel was flirting with him.

We ordered our drinks and, much to my pleasure, Rachel walked away. Thalia gave me a look, as if to say, "give us a minute," so I excused myself to look for the ladies room, hoping I wouldn't bump into our waitress. On my way, I took a detour. I strolled around, staring at the architecture. The room was beautiful; the different-

A vibration in my pocket pushed away my thoughts. Pulling out my phone, I read Thalia's text… _U can come back now_. Wondering what they could have possibly talked about, I made my way back to the table. Once I turned the corner and saw their faces, a wave of nausea swept over me. My stomach felt like it was in a knot, one I didn't know how to untangle.


	10. Snow

Annabeth

With a million things running through my mind, I forced a smile, acting as if nothing seemed out of place. Percy was smiling, but his face was an embarrassing shade of pink and he was looking down, wringing his hands to calm his nerves. Thalia wore a mischievous grin, an eyebrow raised as if she were challenging me.

"So," I said, breaking the silence.

"Let's eat!"

Much to my disappointment, Rachel returned with our food. With no surprise, the meals were cold and once she left, we had to switch our plates. We ate in silence, with Percy occasionally cracking a joke. I could feel the tension between the three of us, but I couldn't tell what it meant. I bounced my knee to suppress the anxiety building up inside me.

"So," Thalia said, pushing her empty plate away from her. "I'm full." She slid out of the booth and brushed herself off. I noticed how both Percy and I had food on our plates, and how Thalia had finished her's in quite a hurry. There was nothing she had to get back to. At least I didn't think so.

"I should get going then," She attempted to walk away, nervously looking around.

"Wait!" I called. "What's the rush? It's not like you have anything to do." A startled glance in Percy's direction told me something was up. And my thoughts were clarified when Percy softly touched my arm.

"Let her go, Annabeth," he said. "We can walk home together when we're finished."

Thalia nodded in agreement. "You two enjoy yourselves!" She turned and walked out before I could say anything to stop her.

"So…" Percy said, breaking the silence. "You like architecture?"

Laughing, I carried out the conversation. Not before asking, "Are you sure you'd like to know?"

We talked for what seemed like hours, becoming closer and closer, learning things about each other that we never thought we would know. As much as I hate to admit it, my heart skipped a beat every time he laughed, or smiled his irresistible lopsided grin or…

Gasping aloud, I suddenly realized something; I was falling in love with Percy Jackson.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked, his kind eyes full of concern.

"Oh!" I snapped back to reality, hating myself for making it so obvious. "I'm fine! I just remembered some school work I had to do. You know, with the holidays coming up, I like to have all my work done."

Percy nodded, unfazed by the lie I had used to cover up my stupid mistake. Of course, I already had my work done, but how was he supposed to know that? A moment of awkwardness passed between us, both looking anywhere but each other.

"Should we head out?" Glancing at the table, I noticed our plates were cleared.

"Yeah," Percy stood up and offered me his hand. "Ready for our walk?"

I couldn't get rid of the blush insisting its way to my cheeks. I was getting used to that feeling. "Of course."

We walked out, his arm draped over my shoulder, into the crisp, winter air. Following Percy's steps, I let my mind wander. Suddenly, Percy turned down the wrong street.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He looked around in a panic, clearly unaware that he turned the wrong way.

"The street to the apartment," I grabbed his arm to stop him from freaking out. "It's back there, don't worry."

"Oh!" He smiled, but there was still a hint of nervousness in his sea green eyes. "I was going somewhere else...unless you don't want to."

The sweetness of the guy in front of me was unbearable. I couldn't understand how anyone could be so irresistibly kind. No one had ever made me feel this way before, certainly not in a matter of minutes. How could I possibly hold back the goofy grin that stretched across my face?

I barely managed to make out a small "let's go", for I was at a loss for words. I could see the childlike excitement build up inside Percy as I agreed to his plan.

"Come on!" He grabbed my hand and together, we ran through the the city.

We had been running for only a few minutes, laughing and enjoying each other's company, but all time stopped when I looked into his eyes. I was beginning to wonder, "is this what love feels like?" when beside me, Percy stopped. I noticed too late, tripped while attempting not to run into him, and went tumbling forward. My face was inches from the ground when something caught me. Percy pulled me up to him, pushing back the rebellious curl that had fallen into my face.

We stared into each other's eyes, the curiosity only building up inside me. Why did he, of all people, have to make me feel this way? This boy, one who ran me over with his skateboard, once reckless and young, had become a kindhearted man. A man I didn't think I could live without.

I desperately tried to push away these thoughts, but they became tattoos in my mind. I couldn't get rid of them. Some part of me didn't want to get rid of them. It was a love-hate relationship, these thoughts and myself. The only way for them to go away was…

I felt my eyes closing as Percy's lips brushed against mine. My heart was pounding, a million beats per second. My chest filling with warmth.

We broke away, breathless, as something soft fell on the tip of my nose. I looked up.

"It's snowing," I breathed, laughing nervously.

"Yeah," Percy smiled back at me. "It is."


	11. Walks

**Hello again!**

 **I'm very very sorry it's taken this long to publish the next chapter. It is certainly not my best, but I think I am finally back on track. Thank you for your patience and support!**

 **xoxo Rose**

Annabeth

I must have looked like such an idiot, staring up at Percy, with nothing to do but smile. I could feel my face getting hot, but I didn't dare move. I couldn't bring myself to break out of the moment, the moment where everything stood still…

Eventually, Percy looked down, his cheeks flushed, and a small, embarrassed smile formed on his lips.

"So, uhh…" Percy ran a hand nervously through his snowy hair. "I...um…"

I reached up and played with the collar of his jacket. "Let's go."

He laced his fingers through mine and kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah," he said. "Let's go."

We walked, hand in hand, to my apartment. I leaned up against Percy and he rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. Every few blocks, I caught him looking down at me, a soft smile on his lips.

I couldn't believe it. How could someone fall in love so fast? I'd only met him a few days ago and I already felt like I was on top of the world.

Finally, and much to my disappointment, we reached my apartment building. Percy gave my hand a small squeeze. I looked up at him and he gave me his signature, lopsided grin. I didn't want to let go of his hand. I didn't want him to leave.

Percy held my face in his hands. "I had the..." He looked up into the snow at the sky and shook his head. "The best time tonight, Annabeth." I looked down, blushing. "Sweet dreams, Wise Girl."

He lifted my chin and planted a kiss on my lips, leaving me breathless. All I could do was watch him get into his car and smile. I didn't walk inside until his car was out of sight.

I was still smiling as I unlocked the door of my apartment. I dropped my coat, kicked off my shoes and spun around my kitchen. Mittens wandered in and I twirled her around. I could not have been happier.

"Why are you dancing around with your cat?" I turned to see Thalia leaning against the wall, arms crossed, with a smirk on her face and an amused look in her eyes. Embarrassed, I put Mittens down.

"W-what? How?" I managed to say.

Thalia laughed at me and threw herself onto the couch. "How was your night?"

I tried my best to stare her down, but I probably looked more confused than intimidating. I could hear Thalia laughing as I slammed my bedroom door.

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry it was short!**

 **Remember to review!**


End file.
